memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Typhuss James Halliwell (DMU)
In the dark mirror universe, Typhuss James Halliwell is a male Terran in the 24th century. Typhuss was member of the Terran Militia under the rule of the Bajoran Empire, stationed on Bajoran station Deep Space 9 in the Bajoran sector and Typhuss is the first officer of DS9. By 2373, Typhuss was the first officer of the Bajoran warship Meru. He has years of Black Opts experience and believes that one can't be prepared enough for what is coming next. Be it an assassination attempt or an attack on the station by the Klingon-Romulan Alliance. He fights equally well with energy based and blade based weapons. He is loyal to the Empire but even more loyal to the Bajoran sector. Biography Early life Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Deep Space 9 First officer of DS9 In 2369, Typhuss was assigned to Deep Space 9 as first officer with the rank of Commander. Typhuss was assigned as Kira's lover and personal bodyguard. The blockade of Derna In 2373, Cretak asked Kira if the Romulans could establish a hospital on Bajor's moon of Derna. Kira agreed to ask the Council of Ministers. The Council agreed and the hospital was quickly established. When Typhuss found evidence of the presence of plasma torpedoes, Kira confronted Cretak, tellling her if the Romulan did not remove them, the Bajorans would. Colonel Kira took a fleet of Bajoran Perikian-class impulse ships to prevent an approaching group of fourteen Romulan ''D'deridex'' class warbirds from reaching the moon. The ships, clearly no match even for a single Romulan warbird, held their ground until Terran Commander Typhuss James Halliwell told Cretak that if she did not remove the weapons, he would. Cretak later ordered the warbirds to withdraw. First officer of the Meru In 2373, Typhuss was the first officer of the Bajoran warship Meru. Kira named her warship Meru after her mother Kira Meru. Kira choose a Terran first officer instead of a Bajoran first officer. Kira's first officer was Terran Commander Typhuss James Halliwell. The Meru was sent on missions to fight Klingon-Romulan Alliance ships and outposts and shipyards for the Emipre. Romance Deanna Troi On Betazed, he met Deanna Troi, a Betazoid female. The two began a relationship sometime between 2359 and 2361 which lasted several years. Kira Nerys Typhuss showed an attraction to Kira Nerys in 2369 after he was assigned as her lover and personal bodyguard. Kira and Typhuss talked for three hours in Quarks. Then Kira took Typhuss back to her quarters and had sex with him. Typhuss fell in love with Kira after they had sex in her quarters. In 2374, their relationship heated up and Kira and Typhuss got married a few months later in a traditional Bajoran wedding ceremony aboard DS9. In early 2374, Kira was pregnant with Typhuss's child. Typhuss was at Kira's bedside when she gave birth to her son Shakaar Edon Kira. Shakaar was delivered in a traditional Bajoran birthing ceremony in early 2374. In 2379, Kira was pregnant with Typhuss's second child. Later that year Kira Hoshi Sato was delivered in a traditional Bajoran birthing ceremony. Jadzia Dax By 2386, Typhuss and Jadzia had become lovers after he left Kira Nerys. (Star Trek: Kingston episode: "Crossover") Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:Deep Space 9 (DMU) personnel Category:Meru personnel Category:Terran Militia personnel Category:Dark mirror universe